Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project/Approved 8
Blackheart - Approved Epic Fail. Comments?--Quailflight 11:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It's good, Quail! Blur the ear pink some more. Ravenflight 02:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. It won't blur anymore than that.--Quailflight 11:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Blur all the shading. But it's very good. Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) REUPLOADED. It won't blur anymore. *destroys mouse*--Quailflight 06:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! CBA?--Nightshine{ 23:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it approved? It's been 4 days since it was CBAed. Quailflight 09:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Quail xD Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Barkfoot (A) Approved Constructments? --Moonpelt ? 04:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink: it's hard to see. Ravenflight 23:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Add a scar to his face. Weird, I have a cat named Barkfoot on my wiki!--Nightshine{ 23:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) His article says that he got the scar as a warrior, so he doesn't need one for this image. Ravenflight 23:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 03:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! CBA?--Nightshine{ 23:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I think it should be CBA stage now. Clarris 18:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes Clarrissa, "CBA" stands for "Comments Before Approval". Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 07:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Flowercloud (W) Approved I LOVE ''this one. Constructments? Moonpelt₪ 20:19, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome! Blur the arm shading a bit and darken the ear pink--Nightshine'{' 23:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Better? Moonpelt₪ 23:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) on the tail it looks like you put a white line between the color and lineart. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 21:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 01:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading around the haunch and darken the chest shading a bit, then she will be ready. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 04:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! CBA?--Nightshine{ 01:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Lightningice (W) - For Approval Nothing to say but there is one 'Can I join' Mistcloud 13:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Tigerfang's wonderful mate. As for the image, just darken the shading. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 13:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I really can't add any or darken the shading! :O Mistcloud 13:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Then I would say that it's good, but the right (her right) eye looks a little weird. Can you fix it? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]You know what... I like pie. XD 14:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Mistcloud 14:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You need to darken the shading. I see no shading right now. Blur her white parts more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 15:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My shading tool doesn't want to work. :( Mistcloud 22:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Try to blur it more and shade it more. Zoe27 11:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Blur the white-to-grey bits and highlights. darken ear pink. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can someone help me with the shading? Mistcloud 20:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I will, just hang on a sec--Nightshine{ 22:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and added highlights--Nightshine{ 00:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Nightshine! PaRtY In TeH UsA! 00:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as there have been no comments in the last eight days, and this image is beautiful and definately ready; I'm going to go ahead and approve this :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 01:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Volefur (W) Approved Constructments? --Moonpelt₪ 20:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is really great, Moonpelt! Blur the gray transition some more. Reuploaded Thanks! Remember to sign your post with four ~'s. Constructments? Moonpelt₪ 21:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What are those blue lines on the top of the ears? Is it a Darkclan cat? Clarris 18:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Clarrisa: Volefur is a brownish-gray tom with blue-ish ears and amber eyes. By "blue-ish" I think Nightwhisker meant "blue-gray". Batwing | Dovefeather 20:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC)! Blur the shading on the back some more. It looks really good! Ravenflight 22:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Berrypaw (A) - Approved Comments?--Nightshine{ 23:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is great, just blur it some more. Clarris 18:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Blur what?--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This is very good Night. I'd blur the shading slightly. But I like this. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful, Night! I don't really have anything to say about it that hasn't already been said =) Ravenflight 21:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I meant the haunches. Apart from that,it's great! Clarris 17:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You guys I pretty sure she can't blur it anymore. Moonpelt₪ 02:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) No I cannot. I used the burn tool for the shading so it shouldn't need blurring--Nightshine{ 01:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) This looks fine to me :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Russetstar (L) Approved Sorry Fawnstorm I thought I might try. Constructments? --Moonpelt₪ 16:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Its okay, I love this. :) Blur the shading a bit more and then brighten the highlights. ;) Blur ear pink and make it lighter. :3 Very good though mOnn. And don't worry, I 'm not really bothered. Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit more. It's a great image, Moon. Ravenflight 21:28, May 11, 2010 (UTC) PS - I meant ear pink. Sorry xD Reuploaded '''Better? Moonpelt₪ 02:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry if it looked like I was beeing rude) This looks fine to me :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 02:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 21:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypaw (A) - Approved I used a new blurring style. Comments?--Nightshine{' 23:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) There is some blurred line art. Moonpelt₪ 23:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' I tried fixing it--Nightshine{ 00:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) There still is some lineart on the paws, face, and tail. Batwing | Dovefeather 20:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC)! I can't see it. Or does Raven just need a stronger prescription on her glasses? xD Ravenflight 22:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong with it.--Quailflight 09:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed ear pink--Nightshine{ 04:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wave(PH) - Approved I am really proud of him. I really like rping him as well as the annoying Wolf. Mistcloud 04:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) His nose looks white. If you colored it in, make it a bit brighter/darker. Ravenflight 20:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Well here he is. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 23:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... blur the highlights some more. Ravenflight 23:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:49, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded done. Lucy Whiskers! 00:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It says blue-gray... (my opinion) I think it looks moe like an aqua color. I'd use maybe this color---> Moon 13:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC) This is Echowave's color. Lucy Whiskers! 21:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know then... Moon 01:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, this is a roleplay site; and you can make your character whatever color you want :) This looks fine to me, Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sagepaw (A) Approved I like this one! Comments? --Moonpelt₪ 16:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you can make the eyes a little better? Overall great image. Quailflight 11:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Moon 13:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Their looking down. Perhaps you can make them look straight? Quailflight 13:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Better? Moon 12:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Rubystar (Q) Approved There's one discussion, so this should be alright. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I think the earpink could be blurred some more. Quailflight 09:56, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Okay, I blurred the ear pink :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 17:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks great, Night. Commentaires avant l'approbation? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 12:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks :3 Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:04, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Crowflight (W) Approved I was very surprised to find that he didn't have a charart; he was one of the first characters on this wiki xD Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 18:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong with it--Nightshine{ 01:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) CBA then?--Nightshine{ 00:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Acorncloud (W) Apporved Sorry; I know I've got a lot of images up for approval <:) I was just a bit anxious to get her up for approval. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 09:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Blur her spots. Lucy Whiskers! 18:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You sure? I kinda like them the way they are. Does anybody else have an opinion about them? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I like it, too. CBA? [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 11:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) None; Approved [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 21:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Talon of Mouse (Mouse) - Approved Here she is! Comments? My first prey hunter. :) --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This is great, Iceh! Blur the highlights some more. Ravenflight 21:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I have help with blurring it? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 21:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Blur it some more, use pixlr if GIMP doesn't work. Clarris 18:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I tried, didn't work. :(( --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded'' I changed the shading--Nightshine{' 05:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Commnts Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 22:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 20:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Beechkit (K) - Approved For being my first one, I think it looks pretty good. =) [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Make the earpink smaller and less bright, and blur it some more. Redo the eyes to make them look more like the other approved kit images. Add some shading and highlights. Ravenflight 22:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Add highlights and blur the ear-pink. Clarris 17:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but my computer doesn't have the tools to do that. Can someone do it for me? I'd really appreciate it. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you using paint? Use pixlr or GIMP, you access these by the internet, not your computer files or data. Clarris 19:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I can do it for you. But if you need the tools, go here: pixlr It has all of the basic tools. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]The Woodland Warriors! 19:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ya I'm using paint. I'd personally rather you do it for me because I'm not that good with this kind of stuff... [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not really that hard. The white glove is for shading, and the black stick thingy with a ball on the top is for highlights. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]The Woodland Warriors! 19:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I tried it, but I screwed it up. Sorry. Can you do it for me please? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded (He's supposed to be light gray, not gray. Everyone tells me to use the burnt tool and the highlights, so I did, but now he doesn't look light gray anymore. Can someone please help, or is this good?) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you the burn tool on the edge of the fur where the line is? I can help you. Quailflight 08:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I used the burn tool for the whole kit. I knew I'd screw up. So can you fix it? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) CW asked me to fix it, so I did it! CW: if they ask you do blur the shading, take the tool that looks like a raindrop and run it over where to slightly different colors meet. Don't blur the lineart.--Quailflight 10:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll do that next time. Thanks for fixing it! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 19:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'C']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'W - ']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project|'Beechkit for Approval!']] 10:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading, and the ear pink isn't the right color; it looks purple. Ear pink needs to be reddish-pink. The black pupil needs to be bigger as well[[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. (I don't see why you think the black pupil needs to be bigger. I looked at it and if you want it to be bigger, it'll mesh with the eye outline. =P) [[User:Construction Worker|'C']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'W - ']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project|'Beechkit for Approval!']] 21:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The pupil does need to mesh into the lineart. You can look at some of the other kit images. Quailflight 11:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 20:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink needs to be more... suttle... or a lcompletley different colour, and You need to blur the shading a bit more. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Lohan's PRE-DEPO PARTAYYY! 19:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Here: --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Lohan's PRE-DEPO PARTAYYY! 20:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. (Thanks Nighty!) Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 10:24, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights and shading more. I can help you if Pixlr's blur tool is dumb. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks! For some reason whenever I try to use the blur tool it doesn't work. [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] Reuploaded. Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 10:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink and blur it. Darken the shading and blur it. Make the pupils bigger--Nightshine{ 23:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Everyone keeps telling me to change the ear pink, change the ear pink. I'm not sure whos idea to follow. I can darken the shading and blur it, as well as make the pupils bigger, but I don't understand what color the ears should be. [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 23:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Comments? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 23:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, that's awful. He's supposed to be light gray! Sigh. Can someone please fix this so he's light gray and fix anything else? That'd be a huge help! [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 23:55, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I took a whack at it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Nightfall! It looks way better! Should we upload this on the main file above or just judge this one? [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 10:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Icy said CBA on the IRC. [[User:Construction Worker|'CW - ']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'Always workin'!']] 21:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright then :) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 22:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 20:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC)